No Ordinary Girl
by hhluver21
Summary: Based on the song by Jordan Pruitt. Loren has been through a lot since her dad left so on her birthday she goes up to her spot and meets a rockstar. Will her feelings change?
1. Lorens Birthday

Loren

Loren Tate is a senor at West Valley Charter High. She lives in the valley with her mom, Nora and her best friend is Melissa Sanders. Her dad left her when she was four years old and never looked back. Today is her birthday which is also the day her dad left. She's going to her spot to spend her birthday.

Eddie 

Eddie Duran is an international superstar. He is the son of rock legends Max and Katy Duran. He is currently dating supermodel Chloe Carter. They have been dating for over a year and their relationship has been really rocky lately. She lied about who she was, where she was from and her mom being dead. She was also cheating on him with Tyler Rorke. He's going to his spot to think about what happened earlier.

Loren's POV 

Loren is at her spot writing lyrics in her songbook. She picks up her guitar and sings the words slowly and peacefully. She hears an applaud behind her that scares the living daylight out of her. She turns around and sees a guy with a baseball cap and dark shades approaching her clapping. She jumps a little but get calmer.

Guy: "I'm sorry did I scare you?"

Loren: "Yeah, a little but that's ok."

Guy: "That was really good, is that an original?"

Loren: "Yeah and thanks..?"

Guy: "Promise me you won't freak out when I take my hat and shades of?"

Loren: "Promise."

**I wonder who it is. The guy took of his disguise revealing Eddie Duran. The Eddie Duran.**

Loren: "You're Eddie Duran."

Eddie: "Yeah I am and you are?"

Loren: "My name is Loren Tate. It's nice to meet you."

Eddie: "The pleasure is all mine."

**He grabs her hand and places a gentle kiss. Loren starts to blush a light pink and Eddie notices and thinks it's cute. They talk for hours finding out they had a lot in common. Loren told Eddie about her story and Eddie told her his story. They kept talking until Loren's phone rang. It was her mom. She excused herself and answered. **

Phone Conversation 

Loren: "Hey mom"

Nora: "Hey honey where are you?"

Loren: "At my spot, I'll be home soon"

Nora: "Ok, honey be safe"

Loren: "Ok mom love you"

Nora: "Love you to sweetie."

**Loren hung up and told Eddie she had to go. He asked her if he could have her number so they both switched phones and added their number in. They both said their goodbyes and left.**

This is my first Fanfiction so I hope you like it(: Please review


	2. Loren and Eddie

**_Last Time: _**

**Loren hung up and told Eddie she had to go. He asked her if he could have her number so they both switched phones and added their number in. They both said their goodbyes and left. **

**The next morning Loren woke up with the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't believe she met Eddie Duran. She was starting to like Eddie as the normal guy and a huge superstar. She woke up at 8:30 and got ready for her shift at the café and on her way there her phone beeped. She glanced at her phone and Eddie's name popped up. She smiled as she opened the text. **

**_Text between Loren and Eddie_****:**

**Eddie: "Hey Loren I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?"**

**Loren: (Smiling) "I would love to but I have to work today, maybe you could stop by?"**

**Eddie: "Yeah, where do you work?"**

**Loren: "At the Aroma Café."**

**Eddie: "Really? I love it there. Maybe there's a chance I could stop by later today, what time does your shift end?"**

**Loren: "Cool, umm… 6:30"**

**Eddie: "Sounds great, ill see you later (:" **

**At the café**

**Loren's POV:**

**Business was slow in the morning but got busier during lunch. I was really hoping to see Eddie today. I felt a strong connection with him yesterday. I saw my best friend Mel coming up to me. I told her everything that happened yesterday and she was squealing a lot. **

**Mel: "I can see it now, you and Eddie getting married and having kids."**

**Loren: "Stop it Mel! He just got out of a bad relationship and I'm glad we're friends." **

**Mel: "You want to be more than friends don't you?"**

**Loren: (blushing) "MEL! Stop it! We are friends nothing more. **

**Mel: (laughing) "Ok, whatever you say"**

**Loren: "Mel, I'm serious. Anyways, I have to get back to work, I'll see you later."**

**Mel: "Ok, love you bye."**

**Loren: "Love you too"**

**They hugged and Mel went home. Loren went back to work softly singing "Something in the Air' when a costumer came in. He had a disguise on and Loren instantly knew who it was. **

**Loren: "Hey stranger"**

**Eddie: "Hey, I knew I was going to catch you before your shit ended. Was that one of my songs you were humming?"**

**Loren: (Laughing) "I was hoping you would stop by and yeah it was one of your songs."**

**Eddie: "Well, you have a beautiful voice. Do u write songs?"**

**Loren: "Thanks, and yeah I write in my room and record songs on my phone."**

**Eddie: "Can I hear a song something?" **

**Loren: "umm… maybe later. I'm working now." **

**Eddie: Well can you ask your manager if you could leave early?"**

**Loren: "Yeah, business is a little slow. Ill see what I can do."**

**Loren went to her manager Danny and asked him to take off early. He looked around and said ok see you tomorrow. Loren thanked him grabbed her stuff from the back and left with Eddie. **

**_Eddie's penthouse_**

**Loren's thoughts: I can't believe I'm at Eddie Duran's penthouse. He is a total gentleman and he is really sweet. I'm glad we're good friends and I know he got out of a bad relationship but I'm here for him. I hope he knows that. **

**Eddie's thoughts: Loren is so sweet and amazing. I'm so happy that she came over today. I heard her singing in the café and I think she has real potential to make it in the music business. I'm glad we're good friends and I feel like I can tell her stuff that I couldn't tell anyone before. **

**Loren: (in awe) "Eddie I love this piano, it's so beautiful"**

**Eddie: (smiling) "Thanks, it's the first thing I got when I first started making money"**

**Loren: "Can I play something?"**

**Eddie: "Yeah of course"**

**Loren starts to play the melody and then she starts so sing. **

_Don't go jumping to conclusions  
Draw me in to your confusion  
Don't you know that you're intruding  
So back off for a while_

It's never been up for debating  
We got something worth the waiting  
I can tell your heart is aching  
And you want to make me smile

Some girls surrender  
But that's not my way  
All I can say is...

Give it time  
You've got to try (Gotta try)  
If you wanna get  
Inside my world  
It's no lie (Baby it's no lie)  
Just give it time  
'Cause I aint no ordinary girl, yeah  
Ordinary girl, oh

No, yeah  
It's not you that I'm rejecting  
It's my heart that I'm protecting  
Be careful about selecting  
Who gets into my thoughts

Baby these are my conditions  
I'll admit by free admission  
If you make the right decision  
You're the one I want

Will you surrender  
Don't go away  
Oh, I hope you stay

Give it time (Give it time)  
You've got to try (Gotta try)  
If you wanna get (If you wanna)  
Inside my world  
It's no lie (Baby it's no lie)  
Just give it time  
'Cause I aint no ordinary girl, yeah  
Ordinary girl (Ordinary girl)

It's no lie (Baby it's no lie)  
Just give it time  
'Cause I aint no ordinary girl

It's not that I'm special  
Or think that I'm so fine  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
But these are my boundaries  
If you want to cross my line

No, oh  
If you wanna get inside (Inside my world)

It's no lie (Baby it's no lie)  
Just give it time  
'Cause I aint no ordinary girl, yeah  
Ordinary girl (If you wanna get inside)

It's no lie (Baby it's no lie)  
Just give it time  
'Cause I aint no ordinary girl, yeah  
Ordinary girl

**When she finished the song she looked at Eddie, who was in awe with her voice. **

**Eddie: "Loren that was amazing."**

**Loren: "You really think so?"**

**Eddie was out of words so he just nodded. Loren was laughing at him. What Loren didn't know is that Eddie was recording the whole time and sent the song to his manager Jake. Jake listened to the song and thought she was amazing.**

**Eddie: "Loren it was so good that I recorded the song and sent it to my manager Jake. **

**Loren… **

**What do you think Loren will do or say? Thanks for all the reviews and if there's anything I should add or improve please let me know.**

**Thanks, **

**Mary **


	3. Something about the Sunshine

**_Last time_**

**Eddie: "Loren it was so good that I recorded the song and sent it to my manager Jake.**

**Loren: … **

**Eddie: Loren are you ok? **

**Loren: (upset) Not really, I think you should have asked me first, before you sent it to Jake. **

**Eddie: I'm sorry Loren, but you have real potential to make it in the music business.**

**Loren: You really think so?**

**Eddie: Yes, you do. I'm taking you to Jake's right now to prove it. **

**Loren: Are you serious?**

**Eddie: Yeah, let's get my manager's opinion. **

**_Jake's Office_**

**Jake: Eduardo, my man. How are you?**

**Eddie: I'm doing great Jake, what's up with you?**

**Jake: Not much, just working.**

**Eddie: (Smiling) As usual. **

**Jake: So, Eddie who's this lovely lady?**

**Eddie: This is the beautiful Loren Tate.**

**Loren: (blushing) Hi, nice to meet you Jake. **

**Jake: (smiling) You to Loren. So Eddie what brings you here?**

**Eddie: Did you hear Loren's song that I sent you?**

**Jake: Yes, I did. By the way Loren that was amazing. **

**Loren: Thanks, Jake. That means a lot coming from you. **

**Jake: I mean it though, it took my breath away. How would you like being signed by Madsen Management? **

**Loren: (speechless) That would be amazing.**

**Jake: Great. I'll send you the papers to look over and I'm very excited to work with you. **

**Loren: Thanks, I'm looking forward to it. **

**Loren and Eddie got ready to go. They said their goodbyes and went to Eddie's penthouse. The care ride was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. They were both lost in their thoughts. **

**_Loren's thoughts_**

**I can't believe that I'm going to get signed with Eddie's label. I'm really excited to work with Jake and maybe I could do a few duets with Eddie. I'm so grateful that Eddie did that for me, it was really sweet of him. **

**_Eddie's thoughts_**

**I'm so glad Jake signed Loren, she deserves it. She's really talented, but she doesn't know it yet. I'm looking forward to writing a few songs with her. I want her to meet Pops, he's going to love her. **

**When they got to the penthouse, Eddie, being the gentlemen he is, opens Loren's door for her. She blushes a little and he can't help but smile. He thought it was cute when blushes. **

**Loren: I can't believe that I'm going to sign with Madsen Management. Thanks for taking me there. **

**Eddie: (smiling) No need to thank me Lo, I'm always here for you. **

**Loren: (blushing) That's sweet Eddie, thanks for everything. **

**Eddie: Lo, like I said before no need to thank me you deserved it. Can I hear another song?**

**Loren: umm... I don't know **

**Eddie: Please. I really want to hear one more song. **

**Loren: (sighing) Fine, I'll play one more song **

**Loren: **

Wake up to the blue sky  
Grab your shades  
And let's go for a ride  
Breakfast by the ocean  
We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine

Every day's a dream in Califormnia  
Every night the stars come out to play  
Wish that I could always feel this way

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time, baby  
Ohhh its alright

There's something about the sunshine  
There's something about the sun-sh-sh-sh-shine

In Hollywood we're rocking  
In Malibu we hang out and chill  
It's all about the shopping  
From Melrose to Beverly Hills

Everywhere's a scene  
And now we're in it  
I don't wanna paint this town alone  
When I see your smile I always feel at home

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
LA's a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, its so right

Now that you're here (now that you're here)  
It's suddenly clear (suddenly clear)  
the Suns coming through I never knew  
Whatever I do it's better with you  
It's better with you

There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)  
Out of this world for the first time baby (yeah)  
Oh, its alright (its alright)

There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)  
Out of this world for the first time baby (ohhh)  
Oh, its alright (its alright)

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, its alright

**When Loren was done singing, she looked over at Eddie, who had his mouth hung open with amazement. All she could do was just laugh. She thought it was really cute. **

Eddie: (amazed) Lo that was amazing.

Loren: (blushing) Thanks Eddie.

**Eddie was leaning in to kiss her but there was a knock on the door. **

Who do you think is at the door? Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, I've been really busy. The song in this chapter is "Something about the Sunshine" By: Anna Margret. If there's anything I could do to improve, please let me know.

Mary(:


	4. Ian Visits

_Last time_

Eddie was leaning in to kiss her but there was a knock on the door.

Loren looked at Eddie and told him to go get the door. He sadly got up and answered the door. He was surprised to see his friend Ian at the door. He and Ian did their handshake followed by a hug. When Ian came in, he was surprised to see Loren. They haven't seen each other in a while.

Loren: Hey Ian, what's up?

Ian: Hey Loren, I've been good. How are you?

Loren: I'm doing good. Eddie where's the bathroom?

Eddie: To the left, to the left.

Loren: (smiling) Thanks.

Loren went to the bathroom and left Eddie and Ian to catch up.

Eddie: So Ian what made you come to LA?

Ian: I had to do a photo shoot here and I decided to visit my friend.

Eddie: (smiling) Well, I'm glad you're here.

Ian: Really? Cause you looked occupied before I came in.

Eddie: (blushing) What are you talking about?

Ian: (laughing) You know exactly what I'm talking about.

Eddie knew exactly what Ian was talking about. He liked Loren a lot but He didn't know if she felt the same way. What he didn't know was that Loren was listening to his and Ian's conversation.

Ian: Hello? Earth to Eddie!

Eddie: What?

Ian: (laughing) Where you thinking about Loren again?

Eddie: (blushing) What? No why?

Ian: Yes you were because you didn't hear a word I and you were smiling. It had to be about Loren.

Eddie: Ok fine. I was thinking about her.

Ian: I knew it! Come on mate you have to ask her out. I know you like her and when I came in, I know I interrupted something because when I came in I saw Loren blushing like crazy. What happened?

Eddie: I was going to kiss her, but you came in.

Ian: Well like I said before you have to ask her out.

Eddie: I will, soon.

Loren was blushing. She couldn't believe Eddie liked her. She liked Eddie so much. He was there for her on her birthday. He made her feel better when she was down. He was easy to talk to. She came down and told Eddie she had to leave.

Eddie: Do you have to go so soon?

Loren: Yeah, but I'll see you later. Nice seeing you Ian.

Ian: You too love.

Loren gave Eddie and Ian a quick hug and left. She went home and saw her mom making dinner.

Loren: Hey mom.

Nora: Hey honey, how are you?

Loren: I'm good. I just came back from Eddies.

Nora: Eddie… as in Eddie Duran?

Loren: (blushing) Yeah, I met him at my spot on my birthday. Turns out it was his spot too so we decided to share it. Then I went over to his place and played him a song. He recorded me playing and sent it to his manager Jake and then we went to his office and he said that he wanted to sign me and that he was going to send some papers over to look at.

Nora: …

What do you think Nora will do or say? Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been really busy lately and I try finding time to post the chapters. If there's anything ideas you can give me, or anything I can approve please let me know. Please review.

Mary


	5. Author's Note(:

I am pausing this story because I have school coming up and I don't have time to post any chapters now. I might have time on the weekends but I'm not completely sure. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. I hope to be writing soon.


End file.
